the_crystal_familyfandomcom-20200215-history
Onyx
'''Onyx is an unaligned Perma-Fusion consistent of fifteen Gems, and an original character created by Prprprprprprprprpr. She is currently stranded in a planet called Digilitis,https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/165081813679/ along with some other Perma-Fusions which form their Fusion Crew.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/164900950749/ Her components are: a Pearl, a Goshenite, a Blueschist, a Mixite, a Haiweeite, a Urusovite, three Rubies, a Fluellite, a Margaritasite, a Chrome Diopside, a Glaucophane, a Celestine, and an Adularia. Appearance Onyx has dark grey skin, thirteen eyes,https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/168830658809/ one of which has a grey iris and a black pupil, the rest of which do not, rounded hair, and plump lips. She has a thin build, a snake-like body, and twelve arms. Her gemstones are embedded in her forehead, shoulders, back, palms, where her knees would otherwise be, sternum, chest, solar plexus, navel, and cheeks. Personality Onyx is a stable, friendly, kind, and strong-hearted Gem. She's the bond that keeps her crew together, and is never afraid of anything. As she is never alone, Onyx just loves to be herself, and is always trying to show to another Gems the beauty of freedom. When someone is threatening her components or her friends, however, she can get pretty creepy. Her telepathic powers extend to a whole new level, and she is able to erase thier memories and reduce them to a semi-corrupted-like state. That's why no one has ever been able to invade her planet. Even still, you should never be afraid of her. She'll befriend anyone who is kind to her, which can make her a bit naive and overthrusting sometimes.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/164910809829/ Onyx isn't scared because she knows that she would never be separated. If it happened, she would hold to the belief that she's still herself even when separated.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/164909561134/ Onyx’s life goal is letting people choose their paths whatever they are, but still showing them options she’d think are better. Onyx could be, however, manipulative during an argument as she already knows what someone will say before they do, winning discussions in a easy way.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/167885248924/ Abilities Onyx possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Rose Quartz or Steven Universe, they form Phantom Quartz. Unique Abilities * Telepathy: Onyx has control over a powerful form of telepathy. Through connecting her mind with another Gem's, she can speak telepathically with them.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/164899424104/ ** Mind Reading: Onyx can read the thoughts of every single existing Gem. ** Freezing: When being extremely threatened and/or attacked, Onyx can use one of her most powerful abilities, freezing a Gem, incapacitating them from moving or talking. ** Mnemokinesis: Onyx can alter, erase, and manipulate a Gem's memories. ** Semi-Corruption Inducement: Onyx can reduce a Gem to a semi-corruption-like state, by erasing their memories and manipulating their minds. Relationships Gold Onyx and Gold’s relationship is good and stable, as they share personality traits such as responsibility for their group’s safety. Onyx also finds Gold’s chest eyes funny.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/165657759669/ Crystal Gems If she and the Crystal Gems ever met, Onyx would love their uniqueness, and how they’re happy to have it.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/169312806189/ Garnet Onyx would enjoy seeing such an old and happy Perma-Fusion, as she would quickly relate to her. Pearl Upon meeting Pearl, there would be an emotional connection since Onyx has a component Pearl, and just like her the Crystal Gem Pearl is going against Homeworld standards and the role Pearls are supposed to have. Amethyst Onyx would be amazed by the fact that Amethyst is a defective Gem and yet doesn't need to hide, and since Onyx has a defective component who had to stay hidden for a long time she knows the feeling. Steven Universe Onyx wouldn't be confused by Steven, as she would understand what he is just by reading his mind. Trivia * If the Diamonds saw Onyx, they'd probably be disgusted, and would immediately assign their best soldiers to poof and shatter her, albeit in vain, as she would just invade their minds and freeze them.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/164915785819/ * As she possesses a snake-like body, Onyx moves around slithering just like a snake, and her six little arms are unneeded when it comes to that.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/164910874544/ * Just like Fluorite, Onyx talks very slow, but she usually uses her internal/telepathic voice to do so, which isn't slow, but actually fasthttps://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/164909863594/ and loud.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/164909624514/ * Onyx has never met anyone but her “Perma-Fusion team”, since she's on a different planet, hidden in the vastness of space, and far away from Earth. * There isn’t currently no one powerful enough to beat Onyx,https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/166189968724/ but Yellow Diamond would have the best chance of taking her out if she needed to be poofed.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/164907027779/ * Adularia is currently the lastest Gem to join Onyx.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/164899509534/ * Onyx's fusion instrument is an organ.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/164898526589/ * Onyx would let other Gems become part of her as a fusion.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/167888850969/ If that happened, however, her name would change.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/167889226724/ ** If Prprprprprprprprpr were to add another Gem to Onyx, it’d be a defective Orchid Diamond, turning Onyx into Goldstone.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/167922879224/ * Onyx would have a good interation with other Onyxes as, by reading their minds, she’d already know what they like and what they doesn’t like, what makes them angry or happy, being able to have a nice conversation with them, may even leading to them permafusing.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/167887886789/ * Onyx would fuse with another Perma-Fusion for fun.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/167887114134/ * Onyx’s dance style is slow dance.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/167886983174/ * In her free time, Onyx likes reading her friend’s minds and then try guessing what they’re thinking, relaxing in the top of a mountain and stargazing, playing around with her khopesh, and building.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/167884431094/ ** Onyx and her components learnt to build mostly to protect themselves, but it still gave her something she could do on her free time. Onyx enjoys building wood houses and statues of her friends.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/167884944059/ * If Onyx were on Earth, she would be able to see how people find “dank memes” funny and then try to understand them.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/167885044199/ * During the thousand years the Fusion Crew has been stranded in Digilitis, they've built a lot of woodhouses with tiny gardens and rivers, turning it into a small village. They don't have a Temple demarcating the center of their village, since they have the whole planet for themselves, therefore not needing one.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/169312115429/ ** However if they did have one like the Crystal Gems', it: *** would need to be huge; *** would have an enormous statue of Galena (the fusion of the entire Crew). Gemology Gemstone Information * Onyx is primarily associated with the root chakra. * It assists with challenges in life, especially those caused by a drain of energy. ** It prevents and protects the draining of energy. * It has been used in the past for wound healing, childbirth, and to increase stamina and self-control. * Onyx’s healing energies will also help you move on from feelings of grief, sorrow, or depression. * Onyx will bring you restful and pure energies. It will soothe your worries, remove your fears, and ease your tensions. * It will act as a defensive stone that can deflect any threat or negative energy aimed at you. ** It will also show you how you can master your own destiny. * Onyx is filled with energies of love, affection, and friendship. ** It will help you strike a healthy balance that will not make you and your partner feel deprived or depleted. ** It will promote harmonious relationships and keep the temptations, disturbances, and disagreements away. * This stone will stabilize and ground your emotional body. Gemstones Gallery Onyx eyes.png|Onyx without her visor. References Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Goshenite Fusions Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Margaritasite Fusions Category:Chrome Diopside Fusions Category:Celestine Fusions Category:Gems Category:Unaligned Gems Category:Original Characters Category:Designed by Prprprprprprprprpr Category:Quindecuple Fusions Category:Perma-Fusions Category:Fix Appearance Category:Non Canon